


Brand New World

by Nocturnal



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Ending, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal/pseuds/Nocturnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimate Tieria bad end: Celestial Being loses- but Tieria lives. Captured, and able to live forever, Tieria is kept as some sort of prisoner for years, until he gives in and joins Renege and Ribbons in their new world. Extreme Stockholm's syndrome eventually develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Time had ceased to matter. At first Tieria had tried to fight them even if he knew how hopeless it was. The Innovators, existences that were like his own yet had all the power while Tieria had none, kept him in luxurious chambers as if he was an important guest instead of a prisoner. The irony was horrible but Tieria became numb to it. His mind was their playing ground and all Innovators enjoyed toying with it, finding new ways of making him squirm with unendurable pain. Regene, as ever, was a source of endless torment. Never leaving his side and always there when Tieria opened his eyes to another dreadful day out of a parade of dreadful days, Regene watched with that cryptic smile as he was handed from Innovator to Innovator and spoke to him almost tenderly:

“You are one of us.”

Tieria had lashed out at this but eventually he had simply given up. His defenses had been eroded and slowly demolished, both physically and mentally, until there was nothing left of him but a pliant mess. He was not sure what had been the turning point, perhaps when he had shot Allelujah- a mercy killing it had been, after the damage so cruelly inflicted on his body- not even super soldier healing proprieties could have saved him after the Innovators had taken their time snipping nerves and tearing at tissue. Or perhaps it had been when he agreed to do anything as long as they would stop breaking Setsuna’s bones one by one, a bargain that backfired and ended up with Tieria huddled on the corner, his hands covering his ears, to keep the screaming from driving him insane as the Innovators used lasers to sever through bleeding flesh. Eventually there was only silence and he shut his eyes while they dragged Setsuna away. Or what was left of him, a pulp Tieria vaguely recognized as human.

His teammates were mangled right before his eyes and no amount of pleading ever changed anything. Tieria was actually thankful that Lockon, Neil that is, was already dead and not subjected to this. The rest of the crew was brought before Tieria and viciously gutted and through it all he just cringed, unable to do anything. Yet they never harmed him beyond recovery. Tieria expected that one day they would get careless and end up killing him but Regene was always there to prevent it from happening. Once he managed to get a hold of a gun and immediately turned it on himself and pulled the trigger only to be greeted by a dry and empty click. Regene laughed as he repeatedly tried to shoot himself dead, tears of frustration boiling as they fell down his cheeks.

“Tieria, you are not meant to die.”

He threw away the useless gun and crawled away from the sing song voice that was so alluring.

“Just kill me. You’ve killed everyone else already…why won’t you kill me as well?”

Regene had simply smiled and said,

“Because you are one of us.”

Perhaps that had been the turning point, this failed suicide attempt that resulted in nothing but raw misery and the promise of a never ending life at the hands of his cunning captors who were the lords of the universe. Tieria had cursed his being an Innovator many times before but it was only when he fully realized that it meant that he would live forever that he began to truly hate it.

But that had not been it, he now reflected as he settled at the feet of a plush sofa. As horrible as all the pain and the humiliation had been what had truly broken him had apparently been so much tamer: they had simply left him alone. Time had yet to die and to Tieria it felt as if lifetimes had passed in utter solitude. It was an intelligent form of torture that worked by degrees. The room to which he was confined was as richly furbished as ever and it was only slowly that it dawned on him how much he craved contact of any kind. Anything to fill the blank horror of seeing no one, hearing on one, feeling no one. His meals appeared without anyone to carry them and he ended up clawing at the walls and screaming just to shatter the encroaching silence that crept on him like something worse than death and more horrible than pain.

When he felt a hand gently stroking his hair in his sleep and woke up to find Regene smiling at him it was as if something in him simply collapsed. It was with genuine gratitude that he had crawled into his lap and wept bitter tears that were half relief half despair.

“Do not leave me alone again- please. Hurt me if you want but don’t leave me alone. Please.”

He did not care if he sounded pathetic. Regene wiped his tears away with a caress and kissed him, the sudden contact after the long deprivation of any sort of interaction shocking Tieria more than the act itself but he accepted it.

“We shall never be apart, Tieria. You are one of us.”

“I am one of you.”

*

After that Tieria had been allowed to sit at the feet of the cushions on which the Innovators sat and Regene even let him stay side by side as they discussed what to do with the world. Tieria paid precious little attention to their talks and only occasionally dipped into the telepathy flow of information just to catch a few words, change, new, resistance, galaxy. Nothing meant anything to him.

He supposed that he was what could be called a concubine of sorts. Regene chose his outfits that were flowy and revealing, slits along the thighs and transparencies on shimmering fabric and he wore golden bracelets on his wrists and ankles. They would ring in a metallic clatter whenever he moved so everyone could always tell where he was. Ribbons would also dress him up and when he did so Tieria was bound to find himself in tight black clothes that were not very comfortable yet highlighted his lithe body. It was not uncommon for either Regene or Ribbons to have him on jewel studded chains and keep him leashed, a large ring around his neck. When that happened he knew that it meant that he would be exclusively handled by whoever kept the chain. It was a sign of distinction that in normal circumstances would be hateful but Tieria had gained respect for whatever favor was bestowed on him by his masters. And once he let go of everything the sex became better than anything he could ever have imagined. It mingled tantalizing glimpses into Veda and intense pleasure that left him listless after an overload of stimuli exploded on him. Shame had died a long time ago and he did not mind being loud, begging, being watched and even shared by the Innovators.  
He had learnt how to become the part and the way he treaded upon the soft carpets and tucked his legs as he sat was all calculated to be appealing. He knew that pleasing the others was rewarding and it also made him feel happy in a strange away he did not like thinking about too much. He particularly enjoyed it when Regene had his way with him, the way he was taken made him moan and squirm in hopeless pleasure and there was something highly pleasuring in how Ribbons pinned him down and forcibly destroyed any control Tieria had over his own body.

Presently he sat at the feet of a plush sofa and just enjoyed a moment of peace. Regene occasionally stroked his hair and Tieria smiled faintly. He enjoyed being alone with his pair like this, these were moments that were dear to him. Overall Tieria could not tell that he was happy. He was aware that far too much of his old self had perished and that his personality had been turned inside out but Tieria was mostly content. There were still nightmares but they have ebbed away. In the beginning he would often wake up from horrible dreams in which he relived all that happened but Regene would plug him to Veda when that happened and a warm stream of light involved him with a steady droning melody that was information washing over him. Now whenever he slept, usually after being too spent from sex, his link was renewed with just enough clearance to assure that no dreams disturbed him. Instead a quiet hush carried him away into a gentle kind of slumber.

“Tieria, I got you a new toy.”

He stretched his long limbs. Tieria knew that there was a kind of comfort in being on the soft carpet even if it meant submission on his part.

“A new toy?”

“You will see what I mean tonight.”

*

Tieria expected that it would be a kind of aphrodisiac, Regene and Ribbons often gave him artificial encouragements that were not at all needed but a bonus of sorts, or maybe some sex toy so he was surprised when a little human girl was shown into one of his private ante-chambers. Tieria’s quarters were immense, a collection of large rooms spanning a wide area, almost like a small palace inside the Innovator ship. This particular ante-chamber was decorated in red and hosted a puff on which he now sat in a regal fashion he had acquired somewhere along the way. He watched the little girl bow deeply on the carpeted floor and turned to the Innovator at the door for an explanation only to meet Regene’s enigmatic smile as he walked away, leaving Tieria to wonder.

It had been such a long time since he had last seen a human that Tieria stared at the little girl that remained on her hands and knees, her forehead touching upon the floor.

“You can get up.”

If this was his toy then he would have to command her. She did not rise but slowly lifted her head and Tieria was momentarily shocked. He suddenly thought of his dead team mates and got up to hide his upheaval, a clatter of gold on his ankles and wrists. Tieria was no longer used to having to handle with such an emotional crisis, the Innovators provided him with stability even if often punctuated with pain.

“Such a beautiful angel!”

Tieria was so disturbed that he tried to adjust the glasses he no longer wore except when Regene wanted to try some costplaying. He had no idea of what to say. Tieria was many things but angelic was not one of them. For the first time in many human lifetimes two words consciously flitted through his mind: Celestial Being. He was still trying to gather his bearings when the little girl chirped,

“Please forgive me, Master Erde. I forgot my place. I am Mileina and I will be your property from today on.”

“You’re a human.”

Tieria did not want to have a human child intruding on him but he was sure that if he just dismissed her Regene would simply have her killed and done away with. He did not want that even if he did not know this Mileina girl who stared at him in star struck fascination.

“Yes, Master Erde. It is an honour to be serving an Innovator. You are the most beautiful of all Innovators- if you do not mind me saying so. Please forgive me if I am forgetting my place. You are free to command me as you please.”

Tieria sat on the sprawling puff again and arranged the silky array of skirts that were his outfit. He felt very ill at ease and hints of guilt were biting at his conscience. Tieria almost dismissed her simply to get her out of his sight, this worshipping devotion bothered him immensely but at length he decided against it.

“Get up. And don’t call me ‘Master Erde’, ‘Tieria’ will do.”

Mileina slowly got to her feet, her brown eyes very wide. She reminded Tieria far too much of things he would rather completely forget.

“Tieria…Master Tieria, then.”

She smiled. Tieria opened his mouth to tell her to drop the ‘master’ altogether but stopped himself. After all he was representing the Innovators and he knew that it was important to keep a position of power.

“You can brush my hair.”

Tieria called an artificial mirror via a panel and settled in front of it. He had no need for this service but this was what occurred to him. Mileina took a brush from an array of beauty utensils and knelt behind Tieria.

“Yes, Master Tieria.”

Mirrors always made Tieria think of Regene. Mileina began brushing his purple hair, her fingers delicate, hardly touching it. Over the years Tieria’s hair had changed according to Regene and Ribbons’ whims, it grown until it almost swept the floor, been cut short to make him look more typically male, been curled to make him just like Regene but currently it was back to how it preferred it in its original shoulder length size, smooth and very straight.

“What do you think of Innovators?”

Tieria knew that asking staff about their personal opinions was irregular but he had been cut off from all outside contact long enough to sparkle his curiosity.

“Innovators are the new gods of the world. In my village we worship Master Erde- I mean, Master Tieria. Because you are the angel that looks after our planet along with your honorable twin, Master Regetta.”

Tieria almost turned around at this. He had never heard about this. As far as he knew he was unknown to the world since he never left Innovator havens and did not even see humans. He had never imagined that anyone could hold him as an idol of sorts.

“How do you even know about me?”

Mileina giggled slightly.

“Everyone knows about Master Tieria. All my life I’ve wanted to pay my homage to you. My brothers say that Master Almark is the greatest god but I always liked you so much better. After all you are the Earth’s angel. And you are beautiful in real life as in the pictures.”

Tieria swallowed hard. There was something almost disgusting in all this. Tieria did not even particularly care for the Earth and the humans he once loved were long gone. He had done nothing to protect the planet, nothing that had worked, at least. If they wanted to worship anyone it should be Setsuna who had gone down fighting for the love of the blue planet.

“Why do you say Innovators are gods?”

Mileina kept on brushing Tieria’s glossy hair.

“Innovators live forever. They decide the fate of the world. My parents revered Master Tieria and so do I and you are still the same. Eternally beautiful and young.”

There was a lump in Tieria’s throat.

Over the next days Tieria learnt a lot from his human helper. She was training to become an acolyte to the temple of the Earth Angel and her greatest dream since she was three was to be with Tieria Erde. Mileina was six years old and carried a picture of Tieria in the folds of the white robe she used as a trainee of what he considered a disturbing cult. Said cult had a hierarchy with main priests, monks and a whole army of female attendees. Tieria learnt that the highest ranks got to wear fully purple gowns and participate in mysterious ceremonies. More than anything this told Tieria how much the world had changed while he was cloistered in his cozy palace. Being held up as a god was not particularly pleasant and made Tieria uneasy. He only handed Mileina simple and unnecessary tasks, such as what she did now: fixing his nails that were to be kept very neat. Tieria had become an icon of beauty even amidst the Innovators and he knew they all coveted him in one way or another, it solidified his position as a concubine but it was surprising to know that his outfits had been setting the major fashion trends in the human world for the last decade. Not only was his image widely spread as whole crowds simply loved it and swore by it.

“Mileina, why do you like me better than the other Innovators?”

She busied herself on his nails and Tieria could see she truly believe it was an honor to touch him.

“Master Tieria is much prettier. Last year there was a draught in my village and I prayed to Master Tieria to bring us water, the next day water burst from the ground at the feet of your statue! So Master Tieria saved us all.”

He remained silent, the only sound the occasional jingling of his gold bracelets. Tieria could very well imagine Regene fixing up miracles in his name.

“What do you think about Innovators?”

“I heard from the village Elder that before you blessed the world there was war and people fighting each other but you ended all that. We can live in peace because of Master Tieria, Master Almark and the others.”

Pax Ribbons. It was highly ironic that the world was united under the Innovator banner and war had been banished. Of course Tieria was sure that Ribbons readily quelled any rebellion by simply massacring all opponents but Innovators seemed to be accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tieria, what do you think about our plan to change the world?”

He lied in a couch while Regene leaned over him and whispered this question. Tieria could not muster enough interest to care. They no longer used physical torture to bring him to his knees, many times literally, withdrawal did the job so much better. A whole day without sex was more than Tieria usually had to endure and he now writhed slightly just from having Regene speak his ear, lips almost touching skin. He expected to grow used to sex to the point of becoming jaded and indifferent, instead it seemed that the more he was touched, held and filled the more he yearned to be touched, held and filled.

“The plan…of making an Innovator shaped world…”

Tieria’s voice was slightly breathy. His smooth transparent jade colored robe was heating up in contact with his body and he could feel himself becoming hard against the cushions. He felt like humping them as Regene nibbled at his ear and snaked a tongue into it.

“Yes. The age of humans is past. We no longer need them. That is why we will eradicate all human presence from the planet.”

Tieria’s eyes widened slightly. The extermination of mankind would be the snuffing out of the last glimmer of his companions. He tried to protest even if he knew it would not matter much but then Regene was roving his hands under his loose robe, trailing a finger on his hip and rubbing him slightly.

“Regene…”

He was allowed to address all Innovators by their first names and he had grown to enjoy the intimacy it entailed. Presently he was becoming far too aroused to care for anything other than Regene adding feathery touches along his belly and pressing slightly.

“I can trust that you will assist us in this endeavor?”

“Yes…of course…”

Tieria would beg if it came to that, he knew it very well. As he knew he would agree to virtually anything to keep Regene touching him like this, a smile plastered against the hollow of his neck. Even if it was mass murder being proposed.

“We’ll reinstall your Veda access…fully.”

Tieria squirmed a bit. He could feel his blood thickening in his veins as he thought about it. He only connected to Veda’s most basic levels and he was almost surprised at how the possibility of being so excited at the thought of being reintroduced into the flow of information.

“Yes…Veda.”

Regene lowered Tieria's robe with his teeth and flipped it over his waist at the same time. His bracelet clattered as one of his arms dropped to the floor. Regene could read him expertly and waited for Tieria’s need to become nearly out of control before whispering,

“It’s been too long, hasn’t it. You’re deprived. I can fix it, Tieria.”

“I love you…”

Tieria no longer had to play the part, he was the part. He had been very well trained into becoming the perfect sex slave and apart from truly needing it he also had developed a strange emotional dependence regarding the others. Particularly Regene and Ribbons who were not at all gods but could had redefined his character.

Regene entered him slowly, deliberately so, without even bothering to strip him. Tieria moaned aloud. Self-restrain was long gone and the seduction game demanded him to be shameless. Tieria was not allowed to pleasure himself alone so he had to rely on the other Innovators if he wanted any kind of release and he did want it.

Tieria’s pulse quickened as did his breath. This feeling of being invaded completed him and he shuddered slightly as Regene picked up his pace and plunged into him rapidly, shallow thrusts that made him reel. He did not need to see Regene to know just how he was smiling at his abandon even as he flipped him on his side and fucked him fast and furiously, the metallic clatter in synch each time Regene filled his body.

He came messily, smearing his robes while Regene’s warm liquid flowed into him. Tieria’s body twitched as Regene kissed him to seal their afterglow.

“It’s a brand new world out there, Tieria.”

*

Tieria’s training had started as brutal and then became something complicated and very confusing. Deprivation was Ribbons’ weapon of choice and through it he became addicted to sex by degrees. They would tie him up to a pole and add an extra golden ring around his member. Regene licked it expertly, curly hair tickling Tieria’s skin as he set between spread legs. No matter how much Tieria tried to think of something else or to simply make his mind blank he always became arousal beyond belief, the ring efficiently denying him release and driving him insane.

They would all watch him and enjoy his torment. Pride was easily shuffled to the side as he grew too horny to think. He begged in a voice he did not even recognize and by the time the ring was removed he orgasmed immediately without needing any further stimulation. The emotional comfort that followed- the feeling of being wanted that filled him with fuzzy warmth as they held him in a tangle of limbs- was just as important in assuring his loyalty. Even if they were his captors who had hurt him so badly and destroyed almost all he held dear he still liked to feel wanted. And when as they took advantage of his fragility he welcomed it.

*

Tieria removed his bracelets and handed them to Mileina who took them as if they were holy relics. He hesitated as he contemplated the large bath tub on which rose petal floated. Normally there were robots to do menial tasks such as taking his clothes away but now this little human girl had replaced them and Tieria had no idea if there was some sort of protocol regarding Innovators showing their nakedness to humans. Personally, he had been through far too much to care for such things but he did not want to cause any troubles for this fragile creature that trusted him far too much. Tieria wondered how she would feel if she knew he had agreed to helping out destroying humanity simply because he needed release so badly. Surely, her respect would utterly vanish. He considered telling her to leave but in the end simply handed her the crimson veil-like tunic he was wearing and slipped into the water. It was not uncommon for the others to join him as he bathed but he was glad to be alone. He discarded the girl’s presence almost entirely and let the warm water unloosen his muscles and work its magic on him. Scented oils were mingled with it so that it was almost ceremonial. That was the way Mileina took it as she stood in silent devotion.

“What are you thinking?”

Tieria was getting used to using her as a sounding board of sorts. Mileina was utterly different from Innovators and there was something almost refreshing in her naivety.  
“I am glad that I was allowed to see Master Tieria without veils. It is something all attendees prize very highly.”

Tieria shrugged in the water. He did not particularly care.

“Wash my hair.”

Mileina obediently poured a rosy lotion on his hair that was turned into a dark shade of purple now that it was wet. She worked her fingers into it and massaged it. He wondered vaguely why Regene had given him this ‘toy’ just as he planned to wipe out all humans. It seemed far too late to be testing his alliance but playing games with him was their prime entertainment.

“Don’t you miss your family?”

“I have dedicated my whole life to Master Tieria and the Innovators. I have never been happier. Master Tieria, can I ask you where you got those bracelets? They are so pretty.”

“They were a gift from Ribbons.”

In reality, ‘a gift’ was not at all accurate.

*

He had yet to be broken when the bracelets were applied to his wrists and ankles by a very smiling Ribbons. It served to set him apart as well as to clinch the golden shackles that Ribbons now applied to him, his smile exactly the same as it had been since the first day he had been marked as the ultimate Innovator sex pet.

Ribbons had him geared up in a shiny black tattered outfit that consisted of very short and tight shorts and a vest. The chains gleamed on the dark fabric and clattered against the panoramic window as Ribbons pinned him against the glass and tilted his chin so that he could see a colony in the void distance of space. Tieria was eager for Ribbons to do what he did best and as he tore at his shorts Tieria leaned his forehead against the glass and prepared himself.

“Tieria, pay attention. You are about to watch history being made.”

Ribbons pinched one of nipples Tieria's painfully. The first thrust was always painful but Tieria knew that it would melt into intense pleasure as Ribbons fucked him mercilessly. Tieria arched his back and moaned as Ribbons pounded his soft spot over and over again. He had no clear idea of what Ribbons meant and as ever his need for sex cancelled out everything else. His legs were beginning to shake and his climax fast approaching as he realized what he meant, mild horror cutting through the tidal wave of pleasure as he watched the a laser beam slice the colony and causing it to explode. It was not enough to keep him from orgasming while Ribbons gave him one last thrust and sent him spurting all over the glass, semen covering the image of destruction. Tieria sighed, Ribbons emptied himself inside of him and he could not bring himself to care for all the thousands that had just perished. The wet feeling of being filled was something he had learnt to enjoy greatly and it was so now even though he knew that Ribbons was turned on by the spectacle of calamity.

“A few less humans to worry about. That was Memento Mori. A fitting name, wouldn’t you say?”

Tieria had no opportunity to reply as Ribbons used the chains to turn him around and harshly claim a kiss. At the back of his mind Tieria wondered how he could love such an insane murderer and a faint voice told him that Ribbons’ megalomania and lust for power were part of what made Tieria now melt into the kiss, even as Ribbons bit into his tongue hard enough to make it bleed. Ribbons licked the blood and his smile was cruel and cold.

*

Tieria knew that while all Innovators shared the same basic DNA makeup and were part of a species apart they remained distinct individuals. Nothing showed that better than their sex habits and preferences. Regene was the most imaginative one. He would doll him up, have him parade around the ship, take him in unlikely places simply for the thrill of it. Ribbons had a fetish for black clothing and loved doing Tieria on his beloved couch, group sex tended to make him a very happy Innovator but only as long as he was the one to enjoy him first. Hilling opted to have Tieria top him, demanded to be fully satisfied and chattered through it all. Bring always fucked him hard, always from behind, and always jerked him off afterwards, he was the silent type through and through. Anew and Revive usually double teamed on him. Divine was mostly a voyeur that would jump on him after spending too much time watching.

He now contemplated all of the Innovators as they sat on a round table. Like them he was wearing their uniform, a white breezy outfit with hints of colour along the sleeves. It felt strange to wear clothes that were not vaporous bits of gauze or fetish fuel. His bracelets had been removed so he could move his arms and legs without the usual metallic clattering. This added to the strangeness of the situation.

“What do you propose, Tieria?”

They were discussing how to better exterminate humanity and as Ribbons had promised, his input was being asked. It had been a long time since his decision making skills had played any part in anything. Tieria felt nervous.

“We could simply sterilize the entire population and simply wait for the entire species to die out. Time is on our side. We need only wait.”

Regene smiled amicably enough.

“That is an option. But meanwhile they will remain a nuisance.”

Tieria shifted slightly. He now suspected that the reason why Mileina had been introduced to him at this stage was so that the mind game could become more interesting to the other Innovators. Even without any chains the real chains that tied him to them remained unbroken and partially because Tieria wanted them to be so.

“Must we really wipe them out? They are hardly a threat. Their military power is nonexistent. Their political structure is controlled by us as is their economy. Even ideologically humans revere us.”

Tieria had broken his ignorance regarding the world at large. His judgment being demanded, Tieria had dutifully done his research and it was with something akin to shock that he had learnt to what extent human civilization had crumbled. Even the countries that remained officially self-managed were nothing but Innovator puppets and all around the Earth tiny villages such as Mileina’s gathered at the outskirts of once large cities now ruined. Superstition ran rife. A sickish feeling clouded him as he processed this information.

“There are still some rebels. But ultimately it is a question of setting the universe right.”

Tieria faced Ribbons who chose to be deliberately cryptic. Hilling giggled.

“Do you mean that destroying humanity is a way of correcting the universe?”

It was well in tune with the megalomania he knew the Innovators to sport. It was a small consolation that this god complex had never infected him despite everything. He thought about all the crowds that worshipped him and almost shuddered.

“It is fate. The future belongs to us. We must seize it. For the time being we will follow your suggestion. You have earned your Veda privileges.”

Tieria smiled weakly. He hated himself for the excitement such a prospect brought, the anticipation of warm light glowing goldenly as information soared through him and connected him with an endless chain of events. Tieria wondered very briefly what Setsuna would think of him and a distant kind of pain hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tieria was told that the high priest of his cult wanted to see him shortly this meeting that virtually sealed the fate of mankind. He did not want to think about it and the last thing he wanted was to meet another human who was bound to be as brainwashed into adoring Innovators as Mileina. His first impulse had been to get him to go away and simply bask in the joy of being reconnected in a very new future. It was Mileina’s clutching at her simple robe in an attitude of worry that made him rethink his decision.

He adorned himself in a golden gown studded with small scale-like plates that covered his whole body as well as his head, serving as a crown of sorts. Tieria received him in an impressive hall. Marble walls and spiraling columns filled the vastness of space and met the ceiling an incredible height.

He ascended a dais and sat at a throne, Mileina taking her place by his feet on a low pillow. Tieria had put the bracelets again, partially because they looked great with the overall outfit and partially because he felt more at ease with them than without.

A short and heavily bearded man was announced and crawled slowly on all fours, his eyes never lifting the floor. Against himself Tieria was vaguely repulsed at this ugly creature. He had been surrounded by too much flawless beauty in the form of the Innovators for far too long not to react negatively to human imperfection. Tieria had read about how he should behave as an Innovator god and he now adopted that role.

“You may speak.”

The man bowed even more deeply, his face becoming a briskly mop as beard mingled with eyebrows.

“I am honored to be let into the presence of Master Erde, Angel of the Earth, great Innovator, God of the new world.”

Tieria almost burst out laughing. The solemnity of the moment was supposed to be imposing. But the list of epithets was just too much. None of them was even remotely accurate. Tieria felt immense sadness even as he fought laughter as best as he could.

“You asked for an audience with me, human. State your reasons for having done so.”

He wondered how Regene would handle this. Probably much better.

“I am here as a representative of the human faction, Your most humble servants. We beg the great Master Erde to save the colonies from the wrath of Master Almark.”

Tieria blinked. He was glad that the man was not allowed to look directly at him or he would surely see how surprised Tieria was at this.

“Do you speak about the incident at L-7 colony?”

‘Incident’ was a great understatement. Tieria did not want to remember how the colony had imploded right before his eyes. Nor did he want to think about how lust had made him indifferent to the loss of so many lives. And he particularly did not want to consider his own role in Ribbons’ plan for a brand new world. Up to this point Tieria had been a passive agent. Even as mankind fell apart bit by bit he had been removed, detached, pacified into not caring enough to look into it. Absolved of responsibility. But no more.

“Yes. We believe that the great Master Almark is angered with us and wish for Master Erde to pray and intervene for the sake of His slaves. Oh Angel of the Earth, we beg of you to spare us!”

Tieria almost got up and fled the scene. The bracelets clattered as he settled uncomfortably in the throne. He had no idea of what to say. Nothing occurred. His mind was a blank.  
“I will see what I can do.”

He wondered at the back of his mind as to why Ribbons and Regene had even bothered to create this whole Innovator based religion only to destroy its believers along with every human. It was deliberately cruel. Perhaps they had done it just to upset him. Tieria would not put it past them. As for his lame rely, the leader of the cult accepted it joyously.

“Thank you, oh Angel of the Earth!”

Tieria was beginning to get really tired of hearing this.

“It’s fine.”

“Let us introduce You to our best priestesses.”

Tieria watched as a parade of women in purple robes strolled into the chamber. He tilted his head curiously. He had researched about them and heard much about them but this was the first time actually seeing them in the flesh.

“Is this what you want to become?”

Tieria turned to Mileina, his royal golden outfit clinking slightly.

“Yes, Master Tieria!”

Tieria contemplated them again. They clearly were beautiful as far as humans went.

“You. What do you like about the Church?”

The girl in question replied without looking at him. This too was becoming frustrating.

“As the priestesses of the Tieria Erde Church we love the purity and-”

Tieria burst out laughing. It was hilarious in a very sad way.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to mock you. But that’s just-”

Laughter caused the metal scales to jingle and tears flowed down his cheeks. He wondered when it was the last time he had laughed this hard. That he had priestesses devoted to him was silly enough but that they should be some kind of vestals, dedicated to purity and whatnot was too absurdly ironic. He suspected that this too had been arranged by Regene and Ribbons and probably for his sake.

The humans let him laugh without saying a word.

“You may all leave now. Thank you, it’s been a while since I was this amused.”

Amused and saddened, he reflected, as he left the hall and headed back to his quarters, Mileina on tow. He felt very tired and depressed so he simply let the golden metal robe fall to the floor and crawled under the soft sheets of his huge bed.

“What should I do, Master Tieria?”

He fluffed a pillow and rested his pillow on it.

“Do whatever you do for fun. I don’t really care…”

Tieria heard one of the doors of an antechamber slide open. Someone was on his way to see him and he did not want any Innovator to find Mileina here. He made a quick decision.

“Get under the bed. Now.”

For once Tieria was glad that Mileina obeyed him so readily on all things. Because she had not disappeared under his bed for more than a second when Regene waltzed into the room, carrying a tray with a crystal bottle filled with purple liquid.

“Hello, Tieria. Is your interview done?”

“Yes.”

Regene’s eyes glittered with joy as he sat next to Tieria and poured him a glass of grape scented wine-like liquid. Just from the fragrance Tieria could tell that aphrodisiacs had been added to it. He knew by the way his blood began to heat up just by the scent alone.

“Here is something for you. To refresh you.”

Tieria took the glass. He had a feeling that drinking this while the human girl was in the room was not particularly wise but by the time he had finished drinking he had forgotten all about her. Or anything else other than the growing need that was increasing by the second. The fact that he was naked did nothing to dampen his lust. Tieria slipped out of the sheets and kissed his twin with relish.

“Is that good?”

Tieria nodded. He wanted to be touched. Regene poured himself a glass and drank it, much to Tieria’s surprise. It was not like Regene to take anything that would cause him to lose control.

“I thought that we should try something different this time around. To celebrate your getting back to Veda.”

Tieria was slightly giddy. Regene always had new tricks up his sleeve but this was very different. It became stranger as Regene undressed and clambered onto his lap. Tieria was trying to figure out what was going on as Regene kissed him but his mind was far too muddled as the aphrodisiac ignited his veins. Regene pushed him unto his back, almost roughly and stradled him. Tieria could only close his eyes in surprise and moan in unexpected pleasure as Regene open himself and let Tieria’s erection slide into him.

“Now look at me, Tieria.”

He obeyed out of instinct more than anything else. Trust Regene to remain dominant as the bottom. Regene remained smiling gleefully even as Tieria buckled upwards into the hot tightness that was driving him insane. Despite the conditioning he could not keep himself from doing it.

“Regene…can you please move?”

His voice was hardly above a whisper.

“Of course.”

Regene was true to his word and rode Tieria with well calibrated speed. Just enough to have Tieria begging for more. This was yet another power trip but it was working. Submission came in all forms and shapes and Regene knew very well how to push all of his buttons. Tieria was not used to this, usually he was simply utterly stripped of power without any pretense but here he was given mock control. He reflected very briefly on this right before Regene slowed down, deliberately, causing Tieria to whimper.

“Is there anything wrong?”

Tieria could feel Regene’s erection dripping on him and he made a fist around it. He began to stroke. Regene reacted by moving faster. Apparently the aphrodisiac was having an effect on him as well. This was all Tieria could think before Regene picked up the pace yet again. Tightness crashed into him and he briefly wondered how he was supposed to endure this and then the two of them were coming at exactly the same time. Tieria hardly felt Regene splashing him with warm whitish liquid, he was too dazed by his own orgasm.

As Regene climbed off him, semen dripping down his thighs, Tieria became aware of two things. One, Regene was still smiling in that knowing way of his and would always be the dominant twin no matter what happened. And two, the aphrodisiac was still working its way into both of their systems.

“Do you still need my help, Tieria?”

Normally Tieria would just beg but this time around he was far too overcome by the stimulant. He kissed Regene, almost harshly, and brought their naked bodies together, smearing the semen on his belly all over Regene. If anything, he was needier now than ever. It seemed that the more the aphrodisiac worked on him the more powerful it became.  
As things stood they remained rock hard and very much aroused. Regene simply got him on his side and using a leg for leverage gave him one sudden thrust that hit Tieria with enough force to get him to grasp at the sheets and hold unto them for dear life. Regene fucked him fast and furiously, breaking into him with redoubled impact with each impact and causing Tieria to just moan continuously. He could hardly breathe but it did not matter.

Tieria did not mind breaking in two at this point and Regene coming inside of him topped him over. The drug, whatever it was, fed his orgasm and rendered him utterly silent, his voice eclipsing altogether as hot pleasure surged through his body and swept his mind free of thought. He came messily, spewing all over the highly expensive sheets. And as tired as he was, as spent as he felt, Tieria’s arousal did not abate. He now regretted having accepted that drink, it might drive him completely mad. Assuming that he was not so already, he reflected briefly as he considered how much he had changed at the hand of his fellow Innovators. But he had no time to ponder any further because Regene had him on all fours and was moving in behind him.

Regene pried a finger into him and smiled at the yet noises. He spread Tieria’s buttocks and watched semen drip.

“Regene…I need more.”

It was always a matter of time until he was brought to begging.

“I’ll give you what you need, my beautiful Tieria. But first, finish yourself off for me to see.”

Tieria did not hesitate and turned around, knees wide apart, stroking himself with desperate speed. It was not uncommon for him to be asked to perform on himself and his fist was a blur as it ran up and down his erection. Regene watched him with an eagerness that Tieria had not seen in a long time. Regene’s eyes shone with that typical Veda glimmer as he moved forward so that as Tieria came he splashed his face. Regene licked his lips and scooped warm liquid from his splattered cheeks. Tieria licked the rest, almost enjoying the salty flavor that settled on his tongue.

“You’re a good boy, Tieria.”

Regene fluffed his hair as if he were some sort of loving pet. Which, all things considered, was not a far cry from reality. Tieria was still hard and he got on all fours again. The bed was becoming a slimy mess but Tieria did not at all care. He spread himself wide open and wiggled his ass in the air.

“Can I have my reward, Regene?”

It was something of a gamble but Tieria knew that even Regene was being affected by the aphrodisiac. He was not disappointed as Regene gave him one hard thrust that rocked his entire body. Tieria pushed back out of instinct and Regene gripped his hips to steadily fuck him senseless.

“Do you love me, Tieria?”

“Ye-yes, I love you. Regene…”

Tieria’s voice was raw and low but he meant it. Even if he would have said anything to get Regene to plow into him harder and faster. The rush of orgasm was beginning to cloud his mind all over again.

“I love you too. But as good a boy as you are, you’ll let me come first, won’t you?”

“I’ll try-”

Tieria did his very best to try but his body ran away with him and climaxed almost immediately. Regene followed shortly, tsking even as he released into what Tieria felt was the back of his throat, as if his body was being ripped apart.

“My, my. You did not even try. I am so disappointed.”

Tieria managed a whimper. He was sticky all over and now slumped on semen soaked sheets, his arms far too weak to support him. His breath was ragged and he was utterly spent yet still his erection raged on.

“I tried- I really did- I just couldn’t help it.”

Tieria was almost too far gone to care for the penalty that he knew was sure to come but that all changed as he heard Regene say,

“I will have to punish you, my dear one.”

Tieria’s alarm only increased as Regene took the bottle and poured it all over his naked body, the grape scent almost overpowering him as the liquid immediately seeped into his veins and turned into flowing fire.

Tieria wept out of frustration as the aphrodisiac ignited every cell in his body. After that everything became a blur of heat, breathless pleasure flesh striking flesh. He lost count of time but surely many an hour had rolled by while he frantically got fucked in every way possible. The sheets turned into a slippery mess before Tieria ran dry. Even then his body craved more. Dry orgasms followed and Regene teased him with snarky taunts that he hardly heard. His voice died on him from too much screaming and he was drenched in semen and sweat as well as saliva, Regene having licked most of the grape scented aphrodisiac off his skin. In the small intervals between an orgasm and the next exhaustion sank into his limbs and after a while Regene had to completely take over and did him brusquely, often from behind.

Eventually even Regene became somewhat tired and resorted to pushing him flat on his stomach, pounding into him, erratically. It was hit and miss since Regene’s thrusts were jerkily aimed and so Tieria had to jerk off a few times. Tieria’s mind was a blank upon which bursts of insane pleasure mingled with raw need. He vaguely wondered whether they would simply drop dead but he could not bring himself to care. Not being satisfied was every bit as bad as dying while the constant ecstasy consumed his body and taxed his mind.

He did not precisely know when he passed out but eventually consciousness faded away as did desire. Tieria had but an indistinct impression of being carried in Regene’s arms and placed in scented water that washed him clean. Then there was a fluffy soft sofa and fresh sheets that felt like heaven on his now almost broken body. His last thought before completely collapsing was that he was happy that Regene joined him in bed and then oblivion claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tieria had no idea of how long he slept but it felt like a long time. Regene was gone as he woke up and immediately winced in pain. He hurt all over. Sitting up was out of the question, in fact moving at all caused his very bones to ache. Tieria rolled in bed and was rather surprised at finding Mileina holding a tray and smiling. At least she would know by now how he was not the epitome of purity but the exact opposite. It was a relief. He had gone past shame a long time ago, after all.

It took Tieria some time to realize that he was in another of his many bedrooms. Which explained the fresh clean sheets. As Mileina presented the tray and lifted a metal lid to reveal food Tieria became aware that he was quite hungry.

“Good morning, master Tieria. Here is Your food.”

Tieria fluffed some soft pillows to cushion himself. He had a nasty headache, probably a side effect of the aphrodisiac. Tieria spotted a folded piece of paper next to a plate and read a short message written in Regene’s very legible handwriting: _Get some rest today and make sure to eat everything. There’s some medicine next to the dessert, take it to quell your headache. I will come see you in the afternoon. Love, Your Honorable Brother, Regene Regetta._

Tieria shook his head as he followed Regene’s advice and swallowed a pill. The signature was yet another proof of Regene’s twisted sense of humor. He felt much better as the dull throbbing pain in his head faded and now took a bite of lobster. With the Innovators, Tieria’s diet always included expensive delicacies. This time he had to admit that he enjoyed the pampering and the more he ate the more aware he became of his hunger. The previous night had drained him so much that it was understandable that he felt as weak as he did.

Mileina watched him intently. Tieria wondered very briefly how she felt about what had happened. Only now did he truly realize that she had been under the bed the whole time.

“So…you should know by now that I’m not at all pure.”

“I do not understand, Master Tieria.”

Tieria figured that it was best to just let it go. He carried on eating, moving to a fresh salad. Mileine kept staring at him with that intense way of hers.

“Never mind. By the way, what do you eat around here?”

“Innovators give me three warm meals per day. I am very grateful.”

Here was the core of humanity acceptance of Innovators as undisputed leaders. Ribbons’s final war had essentially put an end to civilization and resulted in mass casualties, wide-spread famine with hordes of refugees desperately making their way through a ravaged world. A policy of scorched earth had done away with urban centers apart from the Innovator sponsored mega cities and pushed humanity to the level of subsistence. 

It had indeed been the war to end all wars. So much so that after so much destruction the remnants of the human race had willingly accepted Ribbons’s offer of peace and assistance. Colonies might occasionally be wiped out of existence simply because Ribbons felt like it but people were well fed and able to enjoy a lasting peace.

Ironically enough Ribbons had accomplished Aeolia’s long time plan of bringing absolute peace. That this peace should culminate in extermination did not strike Tieria as a contradiction but as a logical conclusion of everything Ribbons and the others stood for. If anything Tieria did not understand why they had done it a long time ago. Surely there was no point in dragging on this charade for such a long time but then again it could be they got tired of humans in the same way a kid eventually grew out of a once interesting ant-farm. 

“Do want to try some of my lobster?”

Mileina gasped in shock.

“I could never do such a thing as share Master Tieria’s food.”

Tieria glanced at his lavish meal.

“It’s alright, we eat the same food as humans.”

Tieria ordered another plate and cutlery for Mileina and watched bemusedly as she bit into a juicy piece of lobster. 

“Tasty!”

“We consume human food and in some very basic ways function as biological creatures. See, we bleed, too.”

Tieria sliced his thumb with a knife, the merest of cuts. He meant to show a point and was completely unprepared for Mileina’s shriek of horror. Tieria started in dismay. Already she was tearing at her clothes for a makeshift bandage.

“Master Tieria, are you hurt?! Please, take this- does it hurt?”

Tears glimmered in her eyes, very big, very wounded eyes. Tieria could not speak. Silently he accented her torn garment.

“I am fine, it will heal in no time. We heal very quickly. I didn’t mean to distress you.”

Tieria sketched a gesture to pat her head and retrieved his hand at the very last moment. Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. Tieria’s long dormant guilt suddenly kicked in. How unworthy he was of tears. 

“Master Tieria, last night- was Master Regene hurting you?”

Tieria sighed. It made perfect sense that to a young child a wild night of sex should come across as painful. And despite the depth of experience Tieria had in all things sexual he had none in explaining such things to children. After some thought he reached for Regene’s letter.

“No, not at all. Regene always watched out for me and cares deeply for me. See?”

Mileina stared uncomprehendingly at the letter.

“I don’t know letters,”

Despite everything Tieria was still taken aback. He knew that the level of literacy had dropped considerably and that younger human generations were mostly brought up in dreary ignorance but it was still difficult to come to terms with it. 

“I see.”

“We learn all scripture by heart.”

Horribly archaic but she seemed at least to have regained some of her spirits. Tieria showed her his by now healed cut. Mileina lit up.

“It’s healed already! I am so happy!“

Tieria hardly knew what he wanted to say until he was already saying it:

“Would you like me to teach you how to read?”

Another shocked gasp.

“But Master Tieria, I’m just a lowly human.”

“You do realize that ‘lowly humans’ came up with written systems to start with? It’s part of your heritage.”

Mileina shook her head almost violently.

“It’s my duty to serve Master Tieria, to have You teach me, it can’t be.”

For the first time in untold ages Tieria had found something he truly wanted to do, of his own volition, that did not concern his being essentially a slave. He sat up straight and put some authority into his voice when he next addressed her.

“Mileina, I am your master and you will do as I say. We start tomorrow.”

*

Tieria watched the newly inaugurated absurdly giant bronze statue from the round veranda. Few times have he seen something as dissonant and in plain bad taste. 

“Bad taste, isn’t it?”

It was not uncommon for Regene to pick thoughts straight from his mind, it could both be highly comforting and absolutely terrifying. Presently it was simply amusing. 

“It’s Ribbons’s sense of style, I suppose. But why a statue of Alejandro Corner, of all people?”

Regene shrugged.

“Who knows. It’s odd but I believe Ribbons took something of a shine to him.”

Tieria turned to the statue again. It had been modelled after classic heroic statuary so that the impressive figure was arrested mid-gesture, pointing toward the horizon with blank eyes and a firm expression.

“Imagine if he hadn’t.”

Regene laughed.

“It’s a monument to humanity. Would you rather choose another representative of the species?”

It was Tieria’s turn to shrug.

“What’s the point of that? Why make statues at all.”

“Speaking of which, I believe you’ve yet to visit any of your temples. They all have some very lovely Tieria Erde statues.”

Tieria smiled wanly and resumed his seat on a suspended chair. Today he wore a very light white gown that pooled around his legs. Regene matched the outfit. 

“I leave that up to you. I hardly see why there’s a need for a religion dedicated to me but it seems to have flourished without my even knowing about its existence so it hardly needs me now.”

“You’ve been accessing the scriptures lately, though.”

Tieria sampled the rosy tea, a taste of the Earth. 

“A bundle of extremely obscure texts with disjointed syntax, difficult to apprehend meaning, overall confusing and occasionally contradictory.”

Regene giggled and drank from his own delicate china teacup.

“That’s the essence of religion, Tieria! I thought you knew that already?”

“Who wrote them, exactly? And why is every ‘holy text’ in a made up language?”

“Technically speaking all languages are made up. As to who wrote them, I did.”

“Still. ‘Innovate’ is a language that no one ever spoke and it’s only represented in scripture. It seems like a great waste of time and energy.”

“It is believed that Sanskrit was never spoken either and it survives only through texts believed to be scared.”

“Like the Vedas, yes. But why go out of your way to make the religious texts as incomprehensible as possible?”

“I figured you’d understand given your experience with humans. Religious knowledge, which is to say interpretation, must be the monopoly of some dominating elite. In the days of old the clergy filled that role. If anyone could understand the text in its plainest meaning then there would be no mystery or sense of reverence. A great portion of what makes a religion appealing is precisely the way it affects the subject’s emotional state.”

Tieria had looked into the matter because of Mileina. It was depressing to see how pseudo arcane lore took hold of people’s mind, their ability to possibly break the spell being mined by their means to expand their intellectual horizons. 

“If you meant to make to obfuscate then you succeeded.”

“How are you liking your new toy?”

Tieria had expected this question. He knew that showing too great an interest in Mileina could very well result in untold pain for her. Tieria suspected that the timing was deliberate, that they had presented her at this point in time precisely to see how much he would suffer when the final annihilation of humanity came to be. On the other hand if he did seem interested enough Regene would probably dispose of her.

“She is satisfactory.”

“How wonderful, do tell me if she gets too bothersome.”

Tieria took some time sipping the still warm and fragrant tea. There was another angle to this, a less obvious one. Regene was not immune to jealousy. Even if Tieria was seen as common Innovator property, it was only so because Regene gave his unvoiced but very much real permission. 

It was a very strange notion and one that had taken a lot of time to finally sink in but Tieria now knew that the main reason why Regene had seen fit to eliminate Celestial Being was because the organization claimed too much of Tieria’s heart. In fact, it might have been why Regene had joined forces with Ribbons at all.  
Looking back, as Tieria could not help doing now, that had been the event that sealed the demise of humanity. Ribbons on his own could have been stopped and Regene’s schemes for all their scope could have been curbed in the early days. If at any point before the Innovators gained absolute domination a schism had occurred then Celestial Being would have stood more than a fighting chance, it would probably have won.

That a dispute would happen between Ribbons and Regene had been Tieria’s last hope. After all, Ribbons’s status as a living god could not possibly gain any traction with Regene. And Ribbons was at heart a megalomaniac who had no issues getting rid of once useful partners as the unfortunate Alejandro Corner, now immortalized in bronze, could attest to. Once the Ribbons/Regene partnership ran its course it was to be expected that they would end up turning against each other.

Tieria was not precisely sure why this had not happened. He suspected it had something to do with Regene being content in lording over from the shadows so that Ribbons was free to take the front of power while Ribbons enjoyed the snarky banter that could only be enjoyed with Regene. Either way the relationship proved too profitable for both parties in the long run to be discarded. 

“I will.”

“Would you like to visit one of your temples?”

Tieria blinked. 

“On the Earth?”

“If you so choose. But there is a new one at a nearby colony.”

The mere thought of visiting Earth made him literally ill. 

“I don’t know,”

Regene bridged the distance between them and cast a chaste kiss on Tieria’s forehead.

“It’s alright, Tieria.”

It crossed Tieria’s mind that perhaps the Innovator religion provided something akin to this, a soothing feeling that bypassed all thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Tieria recognized the burgundy dress and long purple wig right away. He slipped into the outfit and adjusted the fake hair with slow deliberate gestures. It did not at all came as a surprise that Ribbons should summon him to a vast hall not converted into a ballroom or that he should be wearing a version of the frilly shirt and long blue coat from that fabled party.

The skirt swished softly as Tieria made his way across black start studded floor. A wide window and transparent ceiling opened up the already very large division by letting in the grandeur of space. An orchestra had been assembled and began to play as soon as Tieria made his entrance. He wondered briefly if the players were human or simply very realistic androids.

Ribbons was waiting for him.

“Welcome, Tieria. Shall we dance?”

With a graceful bow Ribbons offered his hand. Tieria took it let Ribbons guide him. Despite his cruelty and his overt rejection of humanity, Ribbons was the one Innovator who appreciated human accomplishments. So much so that Ribbons not only patterned his public image in the guise of an absolutist king of old but introduced all sorts of historical references in his personal life. It was as if Ribbons saw himself as the rightful heir of humanity, an heir so superior that could not fully assume his absolute superiority by wiping out his predecessors.

Strange as it might seem, Tieria found it almost reassuring. Regene tried to accommodate him in little ways like writing notes on paper when communicating with him but he was essentially left indifferent by anything human. Only Ribbons bothered to actually learn something by reading, usually in an actual physical book, instead of simply downloading information directly into his brain. It was part of his sense of aesthetics and life philosophy.

Tieria was not blind to the irony of it all, he considered now as he twirled in Ribbons’s arms: that the one in charge of the ultimate annihilation program of all human beings should be the one who teared up at the opera.

“Are those actual people?”

“They are. I kept a few musicians and artists.”

“I see.”

“How do you like your new human pet?”

Tieria knew he had to be as careful of how answered Ribbons as he had been when answering Regene.

“She’s satisfactory.”

“Oh? In what regard?”

“She does her job well.”

Ribbons graced him with one of his chilling smiles.

“You’re allowed to like her and express it.”

This came as a surprise and caused Tieria to nearly trip. Fortunately he had a lot of practice and could get back into the sweeping rhythm of the waltz.

“I’m not sure I follow,”

“It seems you misunderstood why we gave you such a present. It wasn’t to weaken you, on the contrary. It was to empower you.”

Tieria was mystified which obviously amused Ribbons.

“Empower me…?”

“It used to be frequently said that you become stronger when you have someone to protect. This human is to be that to you. Someone for you to protect.”

“Do you have someone like that yourself?”

Tieria was genuinely curious.

“Of course. It saddens me that you have to ask. I have you to protect.”

Ribbons’s hand slid to Tieria’s waist. They swayed to a halt.

“Protect me, you say…”

Ribbons held him close now.

“I’ve always protected you and I’ll always protect you. How about letting your hair grow long once more? I miss that.”

Tieria expected this kind of language and overall tone from Regene but not so much from Ribbons.

“Always protected me…?”

Ribbons was now whispering into his ear.

“It was no accident that you survived your trials as a pilot.”

“What…?”

Tieria almost wished Ribbons would make this a sexual encounter so that he did not have to be entirely lucid. He feared Ribbons’s next words as a fearful   
revelation.

“The humans who protected you, even the one who died for you was chosen precisely because he would do so. I planned ahead.”

“Why go to all that trouble,”

“For your sake.”

“Why do that at all…”

How much better it would have been if Tieria had never be handed to Celestial Being in the first place. It would have spared him so much grief and ultimately not   
even have affected the final outcome.

“But it did affect the final outcome. Your experiences made you who you are and it is who you are that I desire.”

Tieria’s voice was reduced to a whisper now.

“Does that mean that you knew, all along that you’d win?”

“But of course. That was never in doubt. That’s why you never truly against us, you never betrayed us.”

Tieria felt his strength drain altogether. At some point the music had stopped and the orchestra had left but he did not even know when it had happened. He nearly started as Ribbons kissed a tear from his cheek. How long since he had truly cried, for ages his tears had only been the result of sexual manipulation. And how much more horrible this was.

Ribbons must have done something to deactivate the artificial gravity, Tieria felt himself gently float.

“Is that some kind of consolation?”

“You have all of eternity to be consoled.”

Tieria allowed his body to collapse against Ribbons who held him in a loose embrace. They floated together.

“Do you think we’re gods, Ribbons?”

“We are the true gods of the new world.”

And with this pronouncement Ribbons kissed him, a long, soft, deep kiss that Tieria could not help but deem tender. After all this time it was still love that tripped him up, Tieria Erde had loved humans without ever fully coming to terms with what love did to him.

*

“It’s remarkably mono-thematic.”

Tieria hardly knew what else to call the colony. Last time he had checked T-14 had been a standard colony with the designed plots of farm land, clusters of villages, a thriving industrial sector and a capital city. What he now saw was a massive purple crystal temple of highly bizarre architecture that spanned the entire capital city with its forest of colonnades fading into the distance, fires burning at the feet of absurdly large and hieratical Tieria Erde statues.

“We live by Your grace, Oh Great One.”

A whole crowd of purple robbed priests had come to receive him and already Tieria could tell that this kind of silly speech was going to get on his nerves. That they kept prostrating themselves so that Tieria could not establish eye contact only annoyed him further.

“Get up. Is the whole city like this?”

Tieria waved in the general direction of the monumental temple that loomed eerily above them all.

“T-14 has been consecrated to the Angel of the Earth.”

Tieria could not afford to sigh. He turned to Mileina who stared at everything with very wide eyes.

“We’ll tour the temple later, I want to see the industrial sector first.”

A panicky glance between the priest who had spoken and an aide told Tieria that this was not desirable.

“Can we offer You our hospitality, Oh Great One? We have prepared refreshments after Your arduous space journey.”

It had not been arduous at all but that was beside the point. There was a protocol to follow and Tieria figured he might as well go along with it.

“Fine. Lead the way.”

*

Tieria gazed at one of the many inner courts of the temple. He had been allocated to a palace that was part of the temple complex and existed for the sole purpose of serving as Tieria’s residence. As to why such a vast building should exist to serve as temporary housing on the chance Tieria visited was beyond him but in the couple of hours he had spent on the colony he had realized that the irrationality ran very deep.

“I wonder how they make everything so purple. I also wonder why.”

The inner court had been converted into an otherwise graceful garden were it not for the odd colored grass, trees, topiary and the water that sprouted from a wide fountain.

“It’s all so pretty!”

Tieria sighed but at least he could appreciate Mileina’s innocent enthusiasm.

“At least you like it.”

Tieria slid into a comfortable and suitably colored purple tunic and lounged on a sofa that kept the same chromatic scheme. The entire chamber was pleasant but again there was simply too much purple, from the bed covers to the suspended chairs. At least the walls were a shade lighter even if still far too purple.

“Master Tieria, is there anything I can do for You?”

Tieria waved desultorily.

“Not really. Just stay put.”

His experience with his acolytes had been minimal but already Tieria had had enough of them. For all their worshipping him as a god they simply could not be brought to obey his injunction to drop at least some of the formality. Tieria was beginning to realize that there was something a god simply could not do and that was to abjure his godhead, for lack of a better term. He could not make them treat him with anything short of awe.

Tieria was reminded of the now long gone country of Japan whose emperor, once deemed a god, had renounced such a status officially. He remembered that it had taken two nuclear bombs, too.

Yet for all these humans’ blind trust in Tieria’s all-powerful ways they treated him like the most vulnerable and creatures. As used to having his needs catered as he was and to a life of idleness Tieria still found all this constant fussing about him more than a bit aggravating. His life with the other Innovators assigned him a particular role where he was not above anyone else. Having humans abase themselves had been depressing at first but became annoying very fast.

Tieria knew that underneath it all was raw, instinctive and very real fear. Humans were absolutely terrified of him. Ribbons’s wanton destruction of a colony must surely weight heavily with these colonists.

“Can’t say that I blame you…at least you’re not afraid of me.”

“Afraid of master Tieria?”

Mileina sounded so puzzled that Tieria had to laugh.

“I’m not cut out for this.”

There were more ceremonies scheduled later that day and Tieria was already anticipating extreme boredom. He cast a glance at the massive bed knowing that he would be sleeping alone that night. Suddenly Tieria felt all too lonely. As well-meaning as these humans were they were so different from him that he felt alienated. The closest he had to a companion in the whole colony was this little girl.

“Everyone is so excited to see an Innovator in the flesh!”

Apparently it was a marvel that never got old as far as Mileina was concerned.

“So it would seem.”

A door sliding open on a wall caused Tieria to jump from the sofa.

“Hello, Tieria. How are you doing?”

Tieria blinked at the figure that now emerged from the door.

“Regene…? What are you doing here? And what’s with your hair?”

Regene touched the ends of his now very straight hair.

“I got it match yours. Very pretty, isn’t it?”

“More importantly, what are you doing here? Did you use a secret passage?”

“That’s right. There are quite a few Innovator exclusive passages a bit all over the place. I dropped by to see how you were doing in human environment.”

“I can hardly say, everyone treats me so strangely that I hardly know how to react.”

“Just be regal and proud.”

“‘Regal and proud’, you say.”

Tieria could think of few attributes that applied less to him. Regene now seemed to notice Mileina for the first time.

“Hi there, human girl.”

“Welcome, Lord Regene.”

“Do you love Tieria very much?”

“Lord Tieria is my reason for living.”

“Is that so? Then you should be able of telling us apart, right?”

“Yes, I’m certain of that.”

“Great. Let’s have a little test, then. Go wait in the other room until we call you back. We’ll change into the same clothes and have you pick the right Tieria Erde.”

Mileina bowed some more and left the room.

“What’s the point of this?”

“Just like a little game.”

Tieria was more nervous than he would like to admit. Regene lost no time in changing into a tunic and Mileina was summoned right away. She bee-lined toward Tieria and knelt at his feet.

“This is Tieria Erde.”

It was very brief but Tieria could not miss the flash of anger in Regene’s eyes.

“Very well. But that was a 50/50 chance, let’s repeat this a few more times.”

Ten times later and after Tieria and Regene changed their relative positions Mileina’s success rate remained a hundred percent. She smiled adoringly at Tieria.

“Have I done well, master Tieria?”

“Very well. But how can you tell?”

“I can sense master Tieria.”

“That’s quite a talent you’ve got there, human.”

Instinctively Tieria moved in front of Mileina as if to shield her from Regene’s barely repressed animosity.

“There’s something to be said about human intuition. She can probably pick up some clues from our expression.”

“I see.”

Tieria was not entirely sure why this caused such a knee-jerk reaction in Regene but he suspected it had something to do with the same-ness that Regene prized so much. It was one Regene’s rules that he had the greatest possible compatibility with Tieria and that he understood him better than anyone else could possibly even hope to. Usually reinforcing their differences kept Regene very entertained but there were plenty of times when Regene got a kick out of their peerless similarity. That a mere human should be able to see through it was quite disagreeable.

“Right. At any rate I have more ceremonies to attend to, unfortunately.”

“No need to worry about that. I’ll take your place.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Impersonating you is a lot of fun. I’ve already secured you a way to visit the colony in disguise.”

It was more than Tieria had hoped for.

“Thank you, I can’t imagine I’ll see much when everyone is so on their guard around me.”

“Take the human with you.”

Tieria nodded.

“Alright.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tieria studied his reflex on the train’s window. For this highly unorthodox outing he had dyed his hair black and put on matching contact lenses. Attired in normal, form fitting and gender appropriate clothing he looked almost human. He found it strangely painful, like the echo of a long endured wound still speaking to him. 

“Master Tieria also looks very pretty like this.”

Tieria smiled wanly and looked at a beaming Mileina. 

“I’m traveling as a human so no more ‘Master Tieria’ for a while.”

Mileina seemed perplexed.

“How should I address Master Tieria, then?”

Tieria shrugged.

“Anything you’d like. Think up a name.”

“But Master Tieria is Master Tieria.”

“Not today. I’m playing human. It’s been a long, long time since I last done that.”

Against all odds Tieria found himself nothing short of thrilled at this unexpected outing. He stared at the scenery with intense curiosity. It did not know how starved for the outside world he was until he was in its midst.

“Master Tieria used to live with humans?”  
“That’s right.”

Tieria did not want to pursue this conversation any further. Not now and probably not ever. 

“With Your holy siblings?”

“My ‘holy siblings’, you say. No, it was just me and my human- the rest of the crew was human.”

Tieria nearly said ‘human family’. It seemed that Mileina’s family talk was affecting him. Through some inner turmoil he took notice of the scenery of fields punctuated by villages.

“Wasn’t it lonely?”

Tieria blinked in surprise.

“Lonely? How so?”

“To be so far apart from Your own kind.”

“Ah, that. It wasn’t lonely. They accepted me.”

It was Mileina’s turn to blink.

“Surely, it was a true honor for these humans to be Master Tieria’s companions.”

Tieria giggled.

“It was hardly an honor. There was no worship involved. Can you understand that? I was their equal, nothing more. Nothing less. Now pick a name I can use, if you will.”

As much as Tieria hated talking about this he realized that once he started he could not stop. Which was why he called for a sudden change in topic, almost angrily.

“I can’t think of any game worthy of Master Tieria…”

“Call me ‘brother’, then.”

Tieria chuckled at the look of sheer shock.

“I could never do that!”

“It’s an order. Try saying, ‘Yes, brother.’”

Mileina hesitated and after some spluttering,

“Yes- brother.”

“See? Not that difficult.”

*

There was no direct train to the industrial sector so Tieria and Mileina had to transfer at a station to a secondary branch. Tieria alighted on the platform with a flutter of excitement. It was an impressive building but just outside the street had a dirty veneer to it that Tieria identified as the consequence of humans gathered in their own environment. 

Groups of burly men leaned on bar corners, a series of stacks of smoke heralded the thus far invisible but very present factories, shops and stalls displayed all sorts of goods, from heavy tools to old electronic bits and pieces along with screws, cogs, metallic bits of all kinds.

Tieria spent some time absorbed studying a circuit board. It was ancient but a sign of human ingenuity. And it represented something almost grand in the collapse of civilization. Tieria ran his fingertips over the delicate grooves. It crossed his mind that this was an ancestor of his, one of the necessary steps in developing what eventually came to be finely tuned piece of technology that was Tieria Erde.

“You interested in this kind of thing, lass?”

It took Tieria a while to realize he was being addressed. The bearded stall owner leered at him. Mileina hid behind Tieria.

“I’ll take this, please.”

“Right on, miss.”

Tieria spotted a spherical form in a heap of clutter. He picked it up, a rush of familiarity nearly overwhelming him.

“This is a Haro unit!”

“You’ve got an eye for this, huh, miss?”

The man seemed impressed now. Tieria ignored it altogether. The round robot seemed to smile at him. Its original color had been whittled away almost to nothing but Tieria could distinguish a hint of orange. 

“I’ll take it. Do you have any more of these?”

“Hard to come by these days. Human Age material and all that.”

“Human Age…”

Tieria was not familiar with the term and feared looking it up. At least for now he was free, even if relatively so, accessing Veda would pinpoint both his location and what his present interests. 

“You know, before the Innovators- may Their Name Ring Forever- took over the place. Or so they say…that humans used to make things. Back in the day.”  
The tone was not nostalgic but curious. Tieria was still fascinated by this relic of humanity’s past, of his past, of realizing anew the connection between the two. But he forced himself to face the man directly. Here was someone who did not sound particularly reverent to the holiness of his android overlords but still tagged the mandatory praise. As if devotion had become a verbal default of sorts. Tieria found it both depressing and oddly uplifiting. 

“Do you think they- that we did?”

The man shrugged.

“Who knows. That’ll be a thousand Inno Units.”

Mileina gasped at the figure.

“Is that expensive?”

“It’s too expensive! Mas- brother, this man is ripping you off!”

“Hard to come by. Genuine Human Age stuff. I’m cutting you a deal here, pretty girl and all. Wait, did you say brother?”

Tieria waved all this away. He was provided with quite some live money in the shape of physical money but it was hardly enough. As for the unlimited ominously looking black credit card that Regene had handed it, that too would be immediately traced. Tieria was in quite a quandary. Of course, all he had to do was to reveal his identity and all the property in the known universe would be immediately his to keep, even if it meant stealing it. But above all that was something he would do. 

“I’ll give you five hundred Inno Units and repair all this.”

The man blinked. Tieria was already rolling up his sleeves and making a pile of gadgets that he knew he could easily fix.

“Oy, oy, this is not something a young girl can do, you know.”

“If I can do it, do we have a deal?”

The man was visibly stunned then amused. 

“Tell you want, miss. If you can fix half of this stuff, you go yourself a deal.”

“Very well.”

“Mas- brother! This is unseemly,”

Tieria barely heard the banter between the by now very bemused man and a borderline furious Mileina. At a glance he could tell that most of these disparate parts could be put together. 

Tieria did not even notice the small crowd that gathered to watch this delicate girl who in no time proved her skills as a topnotch mechanic. His hands smeared in oil, a wrench firmly in his grasp, Tieria started out repairing simply as a means to achieve his end of obtaining the Haro but he soon came to truly enjoy it. Machinery was a domain that he understood thoroughly. The other Innovators dislike dealing with the physical aspect of machines. Some because they saw no point in them, others because of more complicated reasons. Ribbons was the most interesting case, Tieria considered as he wiped an oily hand on his face to the absolute horror of Mileina.

Ribbons seemed not so much to dislike machinery as to find it a veritable offense to his being. Which was not to say that he handled it and even created machines expertly but his highly aesthetical driven sense of what life should be- life as a supreme being- was too rarefied to allow for ugly metal, grimy oil, grinding gears.  
But there was something deeper still. Tieria contemplated it as he made finished piecing up a television set. Ribbons hated machines because they reminded him of lowly origins he would rather outgrow entirely by never having to think about it. For Ribbons the idea of being in any way connected to machines was an affront to his ego. Ribbons preferred lofty notions of the pinnacle of technology and the free flow of information. As if all these existed disconnected from actual hardware. 

Tieria knew that Ribbons did not enjoy visiting Veda’s main hub. As far as Ribbons was concerned ‘Veda’ was a concept, a tool, to be accessed whenever he pleased and such not rooted to any particular location. 

“Done.”

Tieria looked at his work. He had assembled a vast array of machines, from the television to a set of walkie-talkies. None of it seemed at all useful and most would have been ancient even in Tieria’s time. But there was a peaceful sense of accomplishment that Tieria had almost entirely forgotten about. 

“Well I’ll be damned, miss!”

“Can I have the Haro?”

“More like, how about I hire you?”

Generalized chuckled from the crowd. 

“Sorry but I’m not interested. I just want the Haro.”

“Take it, you more than earned it.”

Tieria nodded. He petted the disheveled robot.

“Hi there, Haro. Sorry it took me so long to get you.”

*

Tieria’s next destination was a somewhat seedy looking restaurant that also served as a bar. He figured that Mileina might be hungry. As soon as he approached the counter to make an order he was surrounded by a group of men.

“Hi there, cutie-pie. Heard you know your way with a wrench.”

Tieria lifted an eyebrow.

“‘Cutie-pie’? I see cheesy pick-up lines die hard.”

Tieria ordered two cheeseburgers but was barred from making his way to his table.

“How about I buy you a drink?”

“How about no.”

Tieria glanced at Mileina to silence any potential outburst.

“Looks like you’re new around here. That’s not how things work around these parts.”

Tieria almost sighed. He could smell sweat and blatant lust, it was all rather repulsive.

“There’s something you ought to know, since we’re on the topic of knowledge.”

“What…?”

There was a cluster of guys but Tieria knew that he only had to deal with the leader. The rest would scramble. 

“I’m not a woman. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Tieria glided between them easily. The men were too stunned to react. He took a seat opposite to Mileina at a booth table. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Of course! Since I’m with Brother. But is this food really okay?”

She looked with suspicion at the burgers that arrived.

“It won’t kill me. You might have to worry about yourself first.”

“I’ll test taste it just to make sure.”

Tieria watched her nibble away at her burger.

“Compared to ship food this is nothing short of gourmet.”

Grease oozed through the buns as Tieria squeezed the burger. 

“Ship food? The food is wonderful at the Innovator Ship.”

“I meant another ship.”

“Which one?”

Before Tieria could reply, thus far invisible giant screen popped up out of nowhere. And on them shone the image of Regene, fully arrayed in purple robes of great majesty, hair straightened as Tieria’s. 

Immediately everyone dropped to their knees. Tieria blinked in confusion. One moment the restaurant was full of the typical background noise made of many conversations and the next an eerie silent ruled over the kneeling costumers and waiters alike. To his stupefaction even the people outside were in same stance.  
It took him a heartbeat to realize he should mimic them least he stood out too much. Mileina was already kneeling as it was. 

Tieria’s voice echoed from the screen, coming from Regene’s voice, a chilling effect that sent a shiver down Tieria’s spine.

“Humans, I have descended upon this colony as a sign of good will. Take heart and know that the Angel of the Earth is with you. We, Tieria Erde, grant Our blessing unto you.”

And with this the transmission was over but not without a creepy chant that everyone took up in response.

“We thank You in our unworthiness, may Your will forever guide us.”

Tieria had to bite his tongue in order to stifle a fit of giggles. It was all so absurdly ridiculous and full of bitter irony. Here he was, kneeling in worship to himself, a display of narcissism that matched even Ribbons in all his self-love. The majestic plural in particular stroke a funny bone. Tieria mouthed silently, ‘We, Tieria Erde’, and was glad for the imposed kneeling as it allowed him to hide the nervous smile twisting his lips. 

And all along he knew that Regene had arranged this performance for his eyes alone. ‘We, Tieria Erde’, might very well be ‘Regene and Tieria’.


End file.
